Después de la línea
by MissLouder
Summary: Una línea que después de cruzarla, saben que sólo el motor que los impulsará, serán sus orgullos gritando: Sigan avanzando.


Notas: Hola, damas y caballeros, bienvenido a otra guillotina de angst puro de esta pareja. Antes de abrir el telón, debo decir que este fic es el final de mi trilogía espontánea del santuario con ManiAlba.

Así que el orden de esos oneshot, quedaría de esta manera:

– _Escapada._

– _Estás vivo._

– _Después de la línea._

Hago mención de algunos escenarios de estos fic en éste. Así que recomiendo leerlos, antes de venir aquí^^

Advertencias: Dolor en tabletas(¿?) ja, ja. Bromeo. Spoilers del manga/gaiden. Y más angst.

Así que sin más cháchara, **_se abre el telón._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Sinopsis:** Una línea que después de cruzarla, saben que sólo el motor que los impulsará, serán sus orgullos gritando: Sigan avanzando.

—No te rindas, Manigoldo.

* * *

 ** _L_** _a vida tiene un precio muy alto para estar regalándosela a los sarcófagos._

 **MissLouder** ®

* * *

 **[M** anigoldo x **A** lbafica **]**

 ** _D_** _espués de la_ _ **l**_ _ínea._

— **x—**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **E** n esa tarde de 1878, al cielo le dio por enfundarse en un velo de plomo que desparramó una lluvia de cristales, que encharcaron las vivas calles de Venecia. Aquel país donde la vida saludaba en cada rincón con carnavales que nunca despreciaban una plaza, ni un buen clima, sin dejar un memorable acto que hiciera hipar a las cuerdas vocales con bramidos de exaltaciones. Actos de infinitos talentos decoraban las tardes hasta el anochecer que se despedía entre las contadas horas que los separaban del alba.

Se había acostumbrado a cada una de esas festividades, al ruido, y a las personas al punto de motivarse a salir de su hogar, para contagiarse de esas sonrisas que trasvolaban sobre ellos.

Regresaba después de todo un día de trabajo, recogiendo sus pasos para encontrarse con la persona que debía de estar encerrado en el refugio que ocultaba los ensordecedores llantos de los muertos que habitaban en su alma. Sus propias memorias. Intentando encontrarlas. Precio sin factura que tuvo que pagar, para poder regresar.

Suspiró lánguidamente. Lo echaba tanto de menos.

Las calles permanecían desiertas bajo aquel sol que parecía ser amenazado por el espectro de una gran tormenta, desplegando sus alas negras sobre la ciudad hasta oscurecerla. Un soplo de luz blanca abrió el cielo y un manto tejido de gotas de lluvia empezó a desplomarse como un enjambre de puñales de cristal a última hora.

En la negrura de sus pensamientos, ignoró la voz que intentaba anclar su mente a la tierra, y cuando cayó en la cuenta que le llamaban, levantó nuevamente su rostro buscando el nido de esas palabras que volaban hasta él.

—¡Albafica! ¡Por Athena, Albafica! ¡¿Eres tú?! —Una voz exaltada lo arrojó fuera de sus pensamientos y para cuando se percató de quién era, ya tenía a esa pródiga masa muscular de más de dos metros frente a él.

—¿Aldebarán? —le reconoció entre el letargo del asombro y el recuerdo. Alzó la vista para escudriñarle con la mirada, unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

Podía preguntarse qué buscaba pero muy dentro de él, sabía lo que quería encontrar: La misma herida espada que los había perforado a ellos, en aquel gozo de haber regresado a la vida. _Sus secuelas de guerra._

Era consciente que unas eran tan fúnebres, tan marcadas y profundas, que con la sabia decisión de la deidad; era preferible la idea en dejarlos en el descanso eterno. Aldebarán seguía hablando más y más, pero él sólo le veía más de cerca y si exceptuaba el inhabilitado ojo derecho, todo parecía en orden para el que una vez fue el gran Toro del santuario.

—¡Me alegra en verdad que tú también regresaste, fuiste el primero de nosotros en morir! —Casi se le fue encima en su ovación de júbilo, pero ante una repentina evocación, se retractó—. Eh… ¿sigues con…? Ya sabes… tu…

—¿Mi sangre? —dedujo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa desgastada que se rebajó lentamente hasta ser una línea pequeña en su rostro—. Se ha ido. Al igual que mi cosmos.

—¡Entonces tú también! —Pareció alegrarse más, y ésta vez sí le dio un ferviente abrazo que casi le agrietó las costillas—. ¡Al parecer, todos fuimos resucitados pero sin cosmos!

Albafica no respondió al instante. Porque sus tendencias actuales vitorearon sus palabras, con otras más filosas. Habían sido revividos como vómitos de la guerra santa con el consuelo de: "Están vivos". Y sí, aunque le costara admitir, era mucho decir.

Cuando su rostro de plata empezó a tornarse de otro color por la falta de oxígeno que estaba perdiendo su cerebro, Aldebarán se percató de ello y le soltó para que volviera a tomar aire, riéndose a carcajadas largas y contagiosas. Al menos, él no había cambiado.

Le repasó el rostro nuevamente, y cuando recuperó el aire, rescató las flores que se le habían caído.

—¿Y qué haces por aquí, Aldebarán? —le buscó conversación, refugiándose en la calzada al ver el nuevo desfile que amenazaba con secuestrar la calle.

La tarde era aún una doncella que esperaba ser desposada para el anochecer.

—Estoy esperando a un viejo amigo, y quería aprovechar para ver si tenía suerte para conseguirme con Manigoldo —expresó con su cegadora aura que destilaba su nata alegría—. ¡Y ya que estás aquí, tú debes saber si anda por acá!

Cualquier signo de tranquilidad o nostalgia de reencontrarse con un viejo compañero, se esfumó del rostro de Albafica con la mención de _ese_ nombre. Bajó la mirada, y la opresión en su pecho volvió a dejarle sin aire. Sintió que la angustia se esparcía en su interior como una gota de aceite en agua clara, no se dispersaba, resaltaba y nunca se mezclaba. Obligándolo a buscar apoyo en una masa de equilibrio que no fuera la suya, con tener que enfrentarse a la imagen que destrozaba su cabeza.

—¿Albafica? —Hasgard retiró la sonrisa, y le palmó el hombro—. ¿Manigoldo no…?

—Lo está. —afirmó con una sequedad que destruyó cualquier burbuja de mal razonamiento—. O eso quiero creer.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Ladeó la cabeza, confundido, con una sonrisa que recogió sus pliegues y se ostentó a delatarlo.

Levantando su mirada al cielo que advertía lo que restaba del día unas suaves lluvias, Albafica dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y, recostándose en la pared a su espalda le confesó a su compañero de guerra, como Manigoldo había recibido la gota de bendición que Athena les había regalado.

Se desahogó porque necesitaba dejarlo salir, porque ese nombre le estaba quemando un agujero a través de él, que estaba dejando estrías en todo su cuerpo. Habían pasado meses enteros en que había compartido una cama con un cadáver que aún tenía lágrimas de vida en su pecho. Esas gotas de esperanza que se habían ramificado, pero que ya estaban perdiendo sus raíces y se estaban secando.

Empezó a relatar desde el momento en que había despertado en esa extremidad del país europeo, preguntándose dónde estaba y por qué estaba vivo. Porque sí, sí recordaba perfectamente haber perdido la vida en la temible guerra santa.

Negándose rotundamente a cualquier tipo de ayuda que le habían proporcionado cuando lo encontraron vagando en la calles, se preguntó por qué estaba de regreso en el mundo de los vivos. No dejaba que nadie se le acercara puesto que él aún era un recipiente que albergaba veneno. Muchos le habían tomado por lunático, pero por su nata belleza muchas mujeres se ofrecieron a brindarle un refugio, mientras el esqueleto de sus memorias tomaban forma.

Entre el trastorno y la curiosidad, había caminado hasta el baño y se había abierto la piel con un vidrio roto. Sólo para verificar todas sus especulaciones. Y su instinto no falló, cuando de sus venas brotó lágrimas de sangre pura. Había sentido el cambio. Había regresado sin el perfume demoníaco, ni su cosmos. Y ya entendía porque le consideraban un hombre que creían desorientado por un ataque vandálico.

Al ver la debilidad en su cuerpo, una de esas doncellas lo había escoltado hasta un hospital para que revisaran su estado físico, hospitalizándolo por unos días para restaurar la decadencia en sus glóbulos rojos, y ya cuando había recuperado su fuerza, le habían dado de alta.

Se preguntó qué iba a hacer con su vida, regresar al santuario no era una opción puesto que sin el poder del universo, sólo sería un estorbo. Todas esas consideraciones cruzaron su cabeza, entre el ajetreo de tener que pensar qué haría con su vida después de llegar a las afueras de ese hospital. Sin embargo, esas voces fueron calladas por una bruma de exaltación, en tanto atravesaba por el jardín de entrada, reconoció una maseta de cabello tan única a miles de años luz que reposaba en una silla bajo las pestañas del sol.

Acercándose por la espalda, casi temblando ante un torrente de emociones; lo vio. Manigoldo, Manigoldo estaba vivo. Como él.

Rodeó la silla y definitivamente reconoció su rostro. Se arrodilló frente a él y no quiso luchar contra el deseo de abrazarlo al verificar la veracidad de su instinto. Ya no tenía porqué contenerse, ya no tenía que protegerlo de sí mismo. Se acercó apretando los párpados para contener las ociosas lágrimas y le rodeó el cuello en un gesto que una vez fue acogedor entre ellos, a pesar de las centenares de veces que se negó al contacto.

Se habían encontrado finalmente e iban a estar definitivamente juntos; como siempre habían soñado en secreto. Sin la burocracia de la orden de Athena, sin orgullos que levantar y pesos de millones de vidas que cargar. Sin embargo, Manigoldo se había encargado de destruir esa nevada de ilusiones, cuando no le había respondido. Ni siquiera se había movido después de abrazarlo. Y lo peor vino después, cuando se alejó para verle.

Una sábana cubría su regazo, pero claramente podía ver lo que _no_ había debajo. El aire se le atascó en los pulmones. Sus ojos no querían creer que el hombre que se sostenía sobre aquellos huesos, era el que una vez fue su compañero. Detalló cada extremidad de su cuerpo, y el horror vino a él al advertir la ausencia de una.

La enfermera que recién llegaba le había preguntado si lo conocía, y él había dicho que sí, que era un amigo de muchos años atrás. La mujer flácida en sus complexiones, le susurró lástimas en forma de palabras y le había dictado el diagnóstico de su compañero:

 _Consideraban un milagro que Manigoldo estuviera con vida._

Los doctores se habían fascinado de aquel cuerpo salpicado de muerte que se resistía a apagarse. Que seguía luchando con la muerte, en un torrente de bestias sin rostros que se apoderaban de su mente. Y eso fue suficiente para que Albafica se preguntara, ¿cuánto más debían luchar para estar juntos?

En la privacidad, se había acercado con pasos trémulos para detallar mejor las facciones de Manigoldo, quien le miraba sin pestañear. No sabía a quién miraba, si a un extraño o a un objeto desconocido, pero su vista parecía lejana a su presencia. Le negó lentamente, buscándole las cálidas manos y le dijo quién era él, cómo se llamaba, quienes habían sido, sus batallas, sus lazos, sus momentos, y sin percibir en qué momento; los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Y toda magia de espejismo del pasado fue desechada cuando el rostro que se mostraba ante él, le observaba como si hablase una lengua que su conocimiento lingüístico no alcanzaba. Así que desde esa vez había optado por hablarle en italiano. Su lengua materna.

No pudo abstenerse a palparle el rostro con los dedos, buscando señales. Sin embargo, en el juego de los dioses, no encontró semblante del hombre que una vez se había honrado por ser el santo de Cáncer. Entendió que tal vez, inconscientemente, aquel encuentro era necesario para enfrentarse a la certeza y liberarse de las ilusiones, por haberse levantado contra el rey del inframundo. Habían llegado al final del camino y, Manigoldo se había perdido en él.

Qué paradójico era su destino.

Derrumbándose entre un llanto silencioso, quebrado por la rabia y la asfixiante humillación, había razonado que nunca nada iba a ser igual. La mayoría de ellos habían tenido la dicha o quizás la desgracia de ver los residuos de la persona que una vez alcanzó su corazón, detrás de la malla de espinas que lo habían ocultado. Ahora, él debía recoger los escombros de Manigoldo.

Se lo había llevado del hospital, con perfecto antifaz de orgullo indomable y había agradecido los cuidados. Todos daban por descontado que su compañero había perdido su mente, que vegetaba y sobrevivía por una bendición.

Entre un conjunto de rumores y suposiciones de tercera mano que habían llegado a oídos de media Venecia, un hombre les había ofrecido una pequeña vivienda que tenía meses sin ocupar desde que su esposa lo había dejado. Y que era todo un honor para él que _caballeros de Athena_ la residieran, dejándole el voto que no preocuparan por la comida ni pequeñeces como esas necesidades humanista; puesto que él abarcaría todo eso por ellos. En agradecimiento eterno de haber sido salvado por uno en el pasado.

Albafica la había aceptado, sin decirle toda la historia que se ocultaba detrás del nombre de la deidad, y desde ese entonces, vivían en esa casa que se levantaba en dos plantas.

Sin perder la esperanza que su compañero se recompusiera de sus cenizas, creyendo que su suerte iba a cambiar, que su diosa no se había olvidado de ellos, le repetía todos los días quién era, sus acciones y locuras, y que luchara contra cualquier dios que había hurtado su mente, proclamando su victoria regresando a su lado.

Lo había instalado en una butaca frente a la ventana, cubierto de mantas suaves que olían a rosas. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que en ese cuerpo ajado por las secuelas del pretérito de su anterior lucha, ya no quedaba ni una gota de su voz burlona y sólo se sustentaba de unas memorias que estaban fallidas.

Al paso de los primeros meses, Manigoldo empezó a recuperar cierto volumen, y abordando ese color acanelado de mil pasiones que tantas veces brilló sobre su piel. Y a pesar de todo lo anterior, no había señales de que su conciencia brillara en aquellos ojos que una vez le habían hechizado.

En otro día de regreso a esa vacía habitación, arrastrando los pies junto con su alma, lo vio en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado el día anterior y el anterior a ese. Las cortinas del balcón ondeaban con paciencia en la sala, y acercándose a la esencia de su italiano, le observó el rostro robado al trasluz, inmóvil, sosteniendo un semblante sin motivación. Una perla de claridad se deslizó por su piel, para caer después en su regazo humedeciendo gota a gota sus manos.

El corazón de Albafica se detuvo, se dijo que hasta allí había llegado el miserable viaje de su vida, y ya frente a él, se había sentado a su lado. Lo abrazó, lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole el cabello y la espalda. Ambos con el rostro surcado de lágrimas, deseando regresar de un sarcófago que se tragaba sus gritos.

Albafica pudo oler en la piel del que ex caballero de cáncer, el hedor del miedo. El miedo de regresar.

—Manigoldo, te estoy esperando. Regresa, por favor —le había pedido más en una súplica, tomándole del rostro sin signos de cualquier tipo de sonrisas.

Esa noche a sabiendas que debía ducharse e irse a dormir, en algún lugar entre el cansancio y la inseguridad, había perdido toda motivación para moverse. Sólo se mantuvo a su lado, obligando a ensamblar su corazón que yacía más derrotado que nunca.

Más tarde, vinieron tiempos mejores al descubrir que sus manos seguían consagradas para las flores. Usando ese apoyo para sí, empezó a abastecer el jardín demacrado que respiraba detrás de la casa en una idea que había chispeado en su mente. En la ciudad de los románticos, esa lástima por parte de Athena los estaba salvando de una vida miserable de depender de otros.

Los pedidos aumentaban cuando la fama de que las rosas parecían ser producto de los mismos dioses, le ayudaron a crear un soporte para establecerse formalmente. Sin embargo, para él que había vivido tanto tiempo en soledad… la idea de que nadie le abriría la puerta cuando llegara, que nadie le iba sostener la mano y nadie iba besar sus labios, lo transformaron en un moribundo que cavaba diariamente en las sepulturas que habían dejado atrás. Retrocediendo una y otra vez.

Cubierto de sudor, se despertaba en la oscuridad de su habitación, con sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas víctima de incontables pesadillas. La brisa del mar cercano se alzaba entre los resquicios de su ajustado cementerio mental, sobre aquellas lápidas con cada fecha de sus momentos con Manigoldo, con ese detestable aliento de maldición que le acariciaba el rostro diariamente.

Una tarde de verano, había decidido ir a comprar unas herramientas de jardinería, y para cuando regresó se topó con la sorpresa de encontrar las mantas de Manigoldo en el suelo y todos los adornos que decoraban su habitación estaban esparcidos bajo sus pies. Sólo decía "Thanatos", y eso fue suficiente para temer a la idea que ese dios se había llevado la esencia del hombre que quiso alguna vez, dejándole a cambio un simple cascarón con apariencia gemela como burla.

Acostumbrándose a los días de silencio, una tarde había escuchado un sonido sordo en la segunda planta y había corrido a ver qué pasaba. Para su sorpresa, lo encontró en el suelo arrastrándose por primera vez: Maldiciendo su vida.

Se había abrumado ante esa escena, y corrió a auxiliarle al momento, pero Manigoldo había tomado las fuerzas para apartarle. Enojándose, porque él también carecía de paciencia, y la había estirado tanto como había podido; le tomó del rostro con las manos y lo forzó a mirarlo. Y en esa realidad, en ese segundo, encontró ojos vacíos, consumidos de rabia.

Un hombre vivaz como él, sometido a estar en una cama eternamente.

Él le había dicho que sólo debía acostumbrarse, que podía caminar si le proponía. Que podía conseguirle una muleta si se motivaba pero Manigoldo se encargó de abofetear sus palabras con un «No me toques». Y después de eso, dejó que el silencio los devorara.

Siguiendo ese camino empedrado cubierto de vidrios rotos, no volvió a pronunciar otra palabra más que aquellas espinas que le perforaron una vez más el ya agrietado pecho. En ese momento, saboreó todo el camino astillado de clavos envenenados que Manigoldo había cruzado por él: Paciencia y persistencia. Y sólo oraba a Athena que le brindara esos dos atributos en cantidades exuberantes.

Quiso besarle esa vez, demostrarle que la pérdida de una simple pierna no se iba a interponer entre ellos, pero no le dejó. Pronto le dejaba apenas tocarle. Iba recobrando fuerzas día a día. Incluso una vez lo consiguió intentando levantarse.

A partir de ese entonces, se habían acostumbrado a dormir juntos y Albafica partía al amanecer, prometiéndole volver tan pronto pudiese. Al irse, dejaba el piso cerrado con llave. Temía a la idea que intentara algo en su ausencia y eso no lo iba a permitir. Manigoldo comenzó a merodear por la segunda planta, aún sin atreverse a bajar las escaleras, más por las amenazas que le había dado el hombre que _no reconocía_.

Y, como si sus plegarias fueran sido escuchadas, una noche de tormenta, se había despertado en las faldas de la madrugada al sentir unos dedos se perdieron entre las filas de sus cabellos. Reconoció el tacto, claro que sabía de quién provenía. Le sonrió sin fuerzas, para hacerle saber que estaba despierto y, en la conformidad de las almohadas, se había tomado la molestia de ocultar las lágrimas que se negaba a mostrar más, que al espejo de su alma.

Le había llamado por su nombre, pero sólo porque ya sabía cómo se llamaba. Quizás después de migajas de desdicha y esperanza, aún estaba la puerta abierta para que ese hombre regresara. Advirtió que tenía los ojos con arcos rojos cubriendo sus bordes a causa de las lágrimas, y se las había secado con la manga de su camisa, para seguidamente oír las últimas palabras que se escaparon de la línea cansina que había suplantado la sonrisa burlona. Aquella que había probado y envenenado tantas veces en el pasado.

—Estás vivo —había dicho. Como si mente hubiera regresado.

« Estás vivo», se repitió.

—Estamos vivos —le corrigió, también dejando salir lágrimas en su alma. Porque a pesar de llamarle, seguía sin ser él. Se le hizo tal nudo en la garganta que apenas pudo despegar los labios para acallarlo y decirle que no se esforzara.

Permanecieron después sumergidos en la laguna del silencio, escuchando el repiqueteo de la lluvia, enseñando sus heridas directas al alma cuando Albafica le contó la historia que se escondía detrás de su regreso.

Desde entonces le recibía, pero no le dejaba acercarse demasiado porque no quería maldecir su segunda oportunidad de vivir con un hombre que debía estar atado a un soporte de lecho o de madera. Esa vez, lo abofeteó con fuerza, deshaciéndose entre sus emociones. Y después de caer en la cuenta de su acto, se rebajó a abrazarle y pedirle que se callara. Que no volviera a decir eso, pero ese italiano era tan orgulloso como él. Y no se permitía ser una carga, incluso se obligó a cuidarse solo, a vestirse, comer y bañarse sin su ayuda.

Ya con la costumbre hablaban entre ellos, pero sus pláticas no se extendían tanto para conjurar un ambiente cálido en su centro.

Él… sólo debía tener paciencia.

 **.**

 **C** ulminando su relato, ambos caballeros se encontraron con lamentos en el corazón. Uno demasiado orgulloso para permitirse llorar en público, y otro que parecía ya inundar la calle con su llanto.

—¡No sabía que fue tan difícil para ustedes, Albafica! —gimoteó con fuerza—. ¡Déjame hablar con él! ¡Puede que me recuerde!

Albafica le sonrió con tristeza y asintió débilmente, pero algo en su mirada le dio a entender al Toro que sus palabras no le servían de consuelo alguno. Al contrario, permanecieron en silencio unos instantes.

—Aún tengo esperanza que regresará por su propia cuenta —se expresó al fin—. La vez que nos escapamos, fue la última vez que me entregué a él. Aún recuerdo sus palabras que siempre buscaría una manera para estar conmigo, que no le importaba saltar a un vacío aunque una red no le esperara para amortiguar su caída. Y yo intento hacer lo mismo. —Bajó la cabeza y tocó su corazón, mientras Aldebarán destilaba cascadas de sus párpados—. Le prometí en mi lecho de muerte, que si su mente se llegase a perder algún día; lo iba a alcanzar y traer de vuelta a mi lado. Y ese pensamiento es el que me impulsa cada noche, hasta llegar al de hoy.

Otro silencio, mucho más pesado que el anterior los aplastó sin piedad y fue el que se rigió por la constelación doce quien decidió romperlo, pasándole una pequeña tarjeta para cuando ya debía irse.

—Esta es nuestra dirección, visítanos cuando quieras. —Despidiéndose, emprendió su regreso buscando un refugio para poder dejar ir esas lágrimas que se le agolpaban en los ojos.

" _Te amo_ ", era lo último que Manigoldo había escuchado de su boca, cuando se había despedido de él, después de perder la vida contra Minos.

Más y más recuerdos secuestraron su mente, que esa vez le hicieron sonreír con nostalgia.

No importa lo que suceda, el sol siempre aparecerá.

Se recompuso nuevamente, limpiándose todo rastro cristalino de su rostro y se encaminó hasta su hospedaje, pensando en cuántos pedidos debía preparar para el amanecer próximo. Caminó a través de la ciudad de forma rápida y eficiente, con el sigilo de un depredador que aún mantenía sus pisadas silenciosas a medida que avanzaba por las calles empedradas.

No le fue mucho la caminata cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, y con un suspiro posó la mano en la aldaba. Recapacitando, ya sintiendo la expectación arañarle los nervios, la abrió finalmente, notando que no tenía seguro…

Se desplazó al interior del recinto con una mala espina al encontrar la casa abierta. Observó el lugar y todo parecía intacto. La sala estaba desierta y sumergida en una tiniebla tejida con el silencio pagano. Cerró los ojos un instante y conjuró en su mente el recuerdo de dejarlo refugiado en su butaca con un libro abierto en el regazo. Dio unos pasos hasta las escaleras y su corazón no sabía a qué ritmo ir cuando se asomó por ellas. Manigoldo no podía bajarlas por sí solo.

Sintió miedo. Después de convivir tanto tiempo con la oscuridad, y estrecharle la mano diariamente sin problemas, esa vez le vio el rostro y verdaderamente sintió el miedo atravesarle los huesos. Corrió escaleras arriba, y sólo el hálito del viento que se colaba por la ventana, le recibió serenamente.

Casi se desplomó en sus propias piernas, pero sus pilares de orgullo le ayudaron a cargar con el peso de su ansiedad. Dejó las rosas y todo obsequio que había comprado, y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de su residencia. Manigoldo no debía ir demasiado lejos discapacitado, y si tenía la maldita suerte que le había enseñado las uñas todo ese tiempo, podía encontrarlo.

Por más de una hora recorrió cada calle en busca de alguna huella, rastro, señal que revelara el paradero de su compañero. Deseó tener el cosmos, ese don maldito que les salvó y quitó la vida.

Preguntó en cada esquina, tienda y personas que se le pasara por el frente, pero la mayoría se quedaba sin lengua por su apariencia.

Que Hades le lleve, por los dioses.

No desistió en su búsqueda, con el corazón trabajando a una velocidad que podía desprenderse de sus válvulas sanguíneas. Cruzando una esquina, que llevaba al núcleo de Venecia, escuchó unas pequeñas risas que ondeaban en el aire, fusionándose con cada rincón del lugar con rítmicos sonidos que perfumaron el ambiente. Sólo bastó para dispersar de esa hilera de risas, un cierto pitido burlón en una, para que se detuviera en seco a escasos metros de esa persona.

Sus pies dejaron de correr y se ocultó detrás de aquel muro de cemento. Permaneció allí, detrás de una pared que sostenía a una persona del otro lado que hablaba. Reconocía esa voz, por los dioses. Observó por el rabillo del ojo y encontró una media luna de pequeños niños. Parecían estar ansiosos a la siguiente historia que parecía ser pausada cuando alguien soltó unas cadenas de groserías cuando le interrumpieron.

Se llevó la mano al corazón al asimilar todo lo que estaba viendo. Temiendo a la idea que no era otro sueño al que había sido sumido. Pero lo escuchó, esta vez más claramente:

—¡Vamos, Manigoldo, síguenos contando! —incitó un niño de no más de seis años, con una mata de cabello azabache y ojos inesperadamente de color esmeraldas.

Reconocía que estaban en la plaza central de Venecia, donde los barbudos vendedores ambulantes y criadas cargadas de sombrereras, aparecían y desaparecían por esas calles como fantasmas sin rumbo.

—¡Si me interrumpen no puedo terminar de contarles, maldición! —creyó que reprochó exasperado.

 _Athena. Athena. Athena._

Estaba hablando, estaba bramando su mal léxico, estaba… sonriendo. ¿Era definitivamente él?

Se mantuvo en ese lugar, cuando sus piernas perdieron fuerza y no soportó más, dejándose caer en el peso del alivio. No observó como los niños se taparon la boca con inocencia, y al tener nuevamente la atención de su público, Manigoldo sentado en una silla, pareciendo un anciano cuenta cuentos, carraspeó y prosiguió:

—Y después él muy desgraciado nos llevó al camino de los dioses, a mi maestro y a mí se nos puso la cosa peliaguda —Se escuchó un sonido unilateral de asombro. Y la persona que aguardaba detrás de la pared, sonrió en medio de sus emociones, cubriéndose el órgano líder de su pecho—. Entonces, Thanatos creyó que había ganado, pero mi maestro que era un viejo de mañas y bastante mierda oculta bajo su manga, más que cualquier mago barato, ¡logramos sacar el alma de ese mendigo dios!

Unos gritos de conmoción acompasaron el tono dramático que empleaba Manigoldo, y empezaron a corretear entre ellos, entusiasmados. Incluso un público de hogareños se acercaron intrigados al escuchar la historia de un hombre que al parecer un charlatán, algo les decía que era meramente ciertas sus palabras.

—¡¿Y qué más?! —pidió otra niña, situada a su lado, encantada como todos.

Manigoldo se restregó la nariz, y sonrió socarrón.

—Pues, me tocó empujar a ese malnacido cabrón al camino de los dioses, ya que su cuerpo era humano. Me destruí en mil partículas y mi maestro logró sellarlo en una urna. No fue una de las mejores ideas, pero si ese dios terminaba en una vasija, ¡valdría toda cabrona pena!

Los pequeños empezaron a saltar excitados, y continuaron jugando a su alrededor hasta que los padres llegaron buscando a sus hijos. La circulación en la calle empezó a mermar, hasta que simples siluetas de la noche quedaron rondando por las esquinas de los callejones.

Finalmente, recobrando su fuerza, Albafica se levantó perdurando unos segundos más sin mover un músculo por aquella sensación sin nombre que se abría en su pecho. Alzó la vista y vio a las nubes siendo pintadas por gotas negras que cegaron al ya despedido sol, dejando a cambio un manto de cortinas de lluvia sobre los tejados y fachadas de la ciudad.

—Bastante tiempo sin vernos, _Alba-chan_ —dijo aquella voz que aún no le veía.

Su corazón se detuvo.

Siendo empujado por _esa_ palabrita, salió lentamente del resquicio de la pared, dejándose ver y, después de meses de oscuridad, sus miradas se encontraron.

Manigoldo y Albafica. Albafica y Manigoldo.

—Albafica de Piscis, qué sorpresa verle por acá _._ —Le sonrió Manigoldo, levantándose de la silla ayudándose de un soporte de madera, mientras ensanchaba esos labios tan galanamente que creyó que la había perdido para siempre. Y al ver que no sería el primero en moverse, agregó—: ¿Te quedarás ahí todo el rato o vendrás y le darás un beso de bienvenida a tu macho?

Solemne, con la barbilla en alto, esa voz fue simplemente una demoledora que lo hizo ir hacia aquellos brazos, en una línea recta que casi se hizo eterna. Y sin ser capaz de articular una palabra sin que se perdiera en las hendiduras de un frágil hilo de voz, caminó hasta él, luchando contra el orgullo que le mordía las articulaciones. Pero ignoró todo pensamiento cuando le rodeó el cuello con fuerza, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo es posible…? —balbuceó sin despegarse de él. Y después…, después de esa tormenta, después de ese infierno, la calma finalmente regresó cuando esos brazos le rodearon la cintura.

—Nuestra diosa —murmuró por debajo—. Su último milagro. Recuperó mi mente de las manos asquerosas del cabronazo e hijo de puta de Thanatos. ¡Que ya le di la última nalgada!

« Sigue, sigue, por favor», pensó, con el cuerpo temblando, agradeciendo, porque era lo único que podía hacer.

—Saldremos adelante, Manigoldo. —le dijo, separándose un poco, palpando aquel pecho con sus manos—. Podrás salir, si te lo propones como ya puedes ver. Puedes usar esa muleta que te conseguí y podemos salir de vez en cuando…

—¿Y perderme el hecho de tenerte en mi cama? —fingió estar ofendido, limpiándole la humedad de los párpados que no sabía que tenía hasta que las dulces yemas de Manigoldo besaron su piel—. No, no. Y más cuando sé que puedo tocarte. Podemos tener ese sexo sadomasoquista que siempre quise y nunca me dejaste —le musitó con una sonrisa. La más grande, y la más hermosa.

Asintió. Intoxicado de una felicidad que sentía que iba a ahogarlo.

Manigoldo casi pierde el equilibrio ante el atropello de su afirmación muda. Y después de recomponerse, le tomó de los hombros:

—¡¿Quién eres?! —se ahogó una exclamación altisonante, zarandeándole los hombros—. ¡Albafica de Piscis jamás aceptaría fácilmente! ¡Mínimo una patada en la ingle me daría!

Un suave susurro se deslizó de los labios de enfrente, entrecerrando los ojos con esa aura de majestuosidad que siempre barría su esencia.

—Albafica de Piscis murió en una pelea contra unos de los jueces del inframundo. —afirmó, acunándole el rostro—. Él que está aquí, es sólo Albafica… Albafica sin sangre venenosa. Simplemente…

—¡Mi Albafica, _perras!_ —completó por él, abrazándolo para lamerle los labios.

Y después de tanto, sí, valió la maldita pena. Se besaron. Dos personas que se amaron desde antes y lograron finalmente salir de las garras de las de sus propias heridas internas.

Las palabras fueron redundantes, a partir de ese momento cuando se sumergieron en largos besos, en caricias desesperadas, y susurros que protestaban en sus almas.

Al que fue una vez el arconte de cáncer, le empezaron a temblar las manos y las ideas cuando ya el manto de nubes chispeó lágrimas, dándoles el aviso para resguardarse del aguacero que se avecinaba.

—Regresemos, se me congela el trasero y quiero recostarme en tus costillas.

Con una sonrisa débil, el retirado santo de Piscis le brindó su hombro, su apoyo, para dar retorno a la pequeña residencia que aguardaba por ellos a unas cuantas manzanas.

Introduciendo a Manigoldo al interior de ella, cerró la puerta de una patada suave y pasó el cerrojo al acto siguiente. Estando frente a él nuevamente, la pregunta vino a él, en cómo había salido, y es que se conocían hasta las cejas enarcadas cuando una preguntaba los tomaba.

—¿Cómo bajaste? —preguntó de todos modos. Y Manigoldo, sacó detrás del mueble una pequeña tabla de madera para enseñársela.

—Te sorprendería lo que se puede hacer con esto —Le esbozó una gran curva en su boca y Albafica tuvo que reprimirse al deseo de volver a abrazarlo.

—No me digas que…

—Tobogán. ¡Tengo mi propia atracción! —le interrumpió, dejando salir estridentes risotadas que noquearon a las paredes—. Me senté y bajé yo solito, pinches cabrones.

Minuto de silencio. Necesitaba asimilar esa información. Y no, simplemente no pudo suprimir la risa que se le escapó de los labios al imaginarse a Manigoldo bajando de pique por las escaleras como un niño pequeño. Se rieron entre ellos hasta que sus estómagos les ardieron y las lágrimas salieron ante su vehemente gracia. Albafica no recordaba nunca haberse reído así. Y si pensó que el subir escaleras con su ayuda deprimiría a Manigoldo, realmente necesitaba pasar otras horas con él para acostumbrarse nuevamente a esa alocada personalidad. Quien no se reprimió a reírse, cuando le había subido en la espalda para transportarlo hasta la habitación.

Prácticamente le había dicho "harre", y tuvo que hacer uso de su autocontrol para no dejarlo caer escalinatas abajo.

Se tendieron en la cama, abrazándose, oyendo el trueno descargó su rugido como un dragón enfilando su bocana, y las ventanas temblaron de un miedo inexistente, cuando lluvia empezó a arañar los cristales.

—Estás vivo, Alba-chan, por Athena, estás vivo —le habló en la clavícula, sin dejar se pasar sus manos por las curvas de su cuerpo.

Albafica le abrigó la espalda, permitiendo que tocase todo lo que quisiera, mientras repetía lo que le había dicho antes.

—Estamos vivos. —Le volvió a sonreír, y besarle la mejilla con dulzura. Si su memoria no fallaba, eso sería suficiente para librarle de cualquier cadena. Sabía que los años son virtudes para la moldura, y las circunstancias para el aprendizaje.

Se acercó, buscando unir sus labios con los de él, firmando una vez más su apoyo. Y Manigoldo tembló al contacto, pero no se resistió a él.

—Bienvenido —le susurró, llevando sus manos alrededor del cuello de su caballero—. Temía tanto a la idea de perderte, Manigoldo, ignoré todos los diagnósticos que los doctores me suministraban, toda la realidad, todo, porque quería creer que volverías —Sus labios se estiraron con debilidad—. Las personas estamos dispuestas a creer cualquier cosa, antes que admitir la verdad.

Manigoldo se carcajeó frente a su rostro.

—Tenía que regresar. Tú lo sabías, ¿lo sentías, verdad? —respondió, intentando estirar su lengua por el cúmulo de palabras que se plasmaron en ella.

Fue inmovilizado con la intensidad de aquella mirada, que pareció arrancarle la gabardina con su brillo, y besarle toda la piel que antes era cohibida. Albafica desmarañando todo el sentimiento que había engavetado en su cabeza, se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo para poder abrir esa caja de pandora y que salieran todos sus demonios internos.

—Sí —afirmó con labios temblorosos—. A pesar que no quería vivir a base de falsas creencias… recordé que fue nuestra creencia la que nos llevó a las primeras filas de la batalla contra Hades. Y me aferré a la idea que debías regresar. Que debía hacerte volver. Te lo había prometido en mi lecho de muerte, pero…

—Los muertos siempre acuden a su propio entierro. —dijo, quitándole el brazo para que le mirase directamente, ante ese celeste cristalizado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Obtuvo un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta, acompañada de una sonrisa que estiraba sus pliegues.

—No sé, se me ocurrió. Sonaba bien dramático.

Quizá como nunca había hecho, de la garganta del pisciano una pequeña risa se desprendió suavemente, perdiéndose entre los millones de hilos de aire que flotaban sobre ellos. Estiró sus brazos y atrajo a Manigoldo a su pecho.

Sí, eres era Manigoldo. Le apretó contra él, con esa fuerza ferviente de sentirlo contra su cuerpo.

—Gracias por regresar —susurró, besándole la sien. A sabiendas estaba encendiendo una mecha que largos momentos amargos había estado apagada y, pese a eso, no le importaba calcinarse en el proceso.

Necesitaba sentir. Necesitaba sentirlo. Y no tuvo que pensar más, en tanto se devoraban a besos.

Albafica sabía que esa sería la primera vez que debía llevar las riendas a un caballo que le faltaba una pierna, pero realmente le traía sin cuidado alguno. Porque lo amaba más, que la espinas con las que se atragantó cuando lo tuvo en aquel estado. Negó con la cabeza desechando ese pensamiento. No quería volver a recordarlo. Y lo empujó al trasfondo de sus memorias en un ataúd que nunca más sería profanado.

Lo empujó lentamente a los brazos de las almohadas, y se le sentó en el regazo rodeando sus caderas con las piernas, mientras le consumía el habla con su boca. Sin perder un ápice de su charlatanería, ni mucho menos sus monerías, Manigoldo le pasó por los brazos la camisa y la tiró al suelo sin miramientos volviéndole a abordar sus labios, acariciando la espalda.

—Estás rompiendo muchas de tus propias reglas, Alba-chan —Soltó una risita traviesa, pasando los labios por su garganta, oreja y mejilla. Descendiendo al pecho y besar cada rincón de él.

Limitándose a sonreír, Albafica le desabotonó la camisa y el italiano se despegó la espalda para poder quitársela y apartarla tan lejos como la otra.

—Ya no hay más reglas —respondió, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos sin dejar un espacio sin registrar, hurgando en sus memorias si era tan eléctrica como la recordaba.

Escuchaba su corazón latiendo desbocado contra su pecho. Presa de un deseo incontrolado de tener a Manigoldo de vuelta, al deslizar los dedos sobre la piel de su vientre, admirando la musculatura que ya volvía a tener la complexión de una fuerte roca.

Entre caricias y besos, la mano de Manigoldo llegó a la altura del cinturón de Albafica, lo agarró y tiró a su compañero más hacia él. Y sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia, el pisciano sintió aquella mano trepar por todo su muslo, hasta llegar al límite de sus pantalones y desabrochar la valla de cuero con rapidez.

—Quería decirte algo, que estuve practicando cuando desperté en la sala —murmuró sobre su boca, aspirando ese olor que una vez le intoxicó por completo. Y cuando abrió la boca de nuevo, emergió un ridículo hilo de voz. Olvidándose del mundo y el mundo de ellos—. Gracias por haberte despedido de mí esa vez. A pesar de que la primera imagen que recordé fue cuando Shion te traía en sus brazos…

Una sensación de ingravidez y paz que no deseaba abandonar jamás, afloró en el corazón de Albafica. Cerró los ojos y escuchó el susurro del agua rozar la ventana. Le cubrió los labios con el índice, con una sonrisa que extendía sus pétalos sobre su boca.

—Olvida eso —le pidió.

—Alba —intentó hablar con la cara enterrada en el cuello de éste—. ¿E… Estarías conmigo _así_?

Un.

Dos.

Tres. Ojos afilados y cuchillo en mano.

Esa pregunta le hizo agudizar una mirada halcónica, y sería capaz de volver a acomodarle el cerebro a punta de golpes, si volvía a repetirlo. Manigoldo a pesar de no verle directamente, sintió como su saliva a duras logró bajar por su garganta, notando el silencio mortífero de Albafica; lo recordaba perfectamente. Lo había saboreado demasiadas veces.

—No volveré a tocar ese tema, Manigoldo —apuntó.

Éste bajó la mirada.

—Tener a un hombre eternamente sentado, no debe ser...

—No sigas. —trancó al momento—. Siempre te quise, y lo hago como eres.

—¿Aunque me falten piezas? —le preguntó en una sonrisa, descubriendo su infantil sonrisa.

Albafica le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, buscando más claridad en el brillo de esos anillos amatista.

—Aunque te falten —Le sonrió de nuevo—. Indistintamente de no tener cualquier pedazo de tu cuerpo, yo lo complementaré.

—Alba-chan... —Se detuvo al momento, como si no creyese en la sinceridad que evaporaban aquellas palabras.

—Que nuestra diosa nos haya revivido con las derivaciones de nuestras peleas, es sinceramente un milagro. Manigoldo, que estés aquí conmigo, es una bendición —Le pasó las manos por el cuello nuevamente, buscando refugio en ese calor que tanto había llamado—. No me importa que no tengas una pierna, no me importa que ninguno de los dos tengamos cosmos. Somos libres de la orden, tal y como soñábamos en aquel hotel antes que la guerra explotase. Somos libres de ser humanos. —Manigoldo se encontró reprimiendo el sabor de las impetuosas lágrimas querer abrir paso bajo sus párpados, pero él no era un maldito mocoso e hizo todo el acopio de su orgullo para reprimirlo. Pero su compañero era un experto en contener el llanto, y con el dorso del dedo, barrió una mejilla y posteriormente le regaló un beso en cada lagrimal—. Si Athena nos revivió con nuestras heridas, pero sin cosmos, es para que esta marca nos no haga olvidar nuestra victoria sobre Hades. Algunos salieron mejor parados que otros, pero tenemos una segunda oportunidad de vivir. Aprécialo.

—No te recuerdo tan hablador —Esa sonrisa traviesa le sorbió en el hombro cuando se recompuso, arrancándole un suspiro cuando esa lengua empezó a bajar por su pecho—. El poeta era yo.

—Hay cambio de roles, últimamente —Le acarició el cabello con dulzura, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna vertebral ante la piel que estaba despertando—. El hombre que una vez fue Manigoldo de Cáncer buscaría cualquier medio para seguir siendo él. Seguiría mofándose de su vida. Aquel que no le importó mi sangre y continuó cortejándome a sabiendas que no podíamos estar juntos. Que sabiendo todo, nos escapamos días antes de la guerra santa, jurando que si sobrevivíamos, abandonaríamos la orden —Abrió los brazos, mostrándose, recordándole como eran—. Aquí estamos. ¿Dónde está ese insolente caballero que no le importó enfrentarse no sólo una vez, sino dos veces, contra un dios? —Manigoldo rió por debajo, y buscó husmear bajo esa malla celeste para besar aquel talle perfecto—. ¿Desde cuándo yo soy el hablador y tú el silencioso? ¿Desde cuándo yo soy el que te seduce, cuando antes no esperabas tres segundos para estar solos? Sin importar el daño que te hiciera, siempre estabas ahí. ¿Dónde está mi compañero? ¿Lo perdí en la guerra? ¿Con quién dormía todas las noches? —Le tomó la mano y enlazó sus dedos en un roce suave—. ¿Regresó el insolente Manigoldo?

—Te lo iba a demostrar, aunque no me lo pidieras —Le guiñó el ojo, y con la musculatura que siempre le asfixiaba en tormentosas noches de sueños tórridos, se encontró de espaldas contra la cama y unos labios vertiendo todo su oxígeno.

Ya apartando hasta el último tramo de ropa, se encontraron desnudos, resucitando las caricias y sensaciones que una vez fueron pisoteadas por sus armaduras. Donde en aquella noche, por el breve espacio de su momento, Manigoldo dibujó cada línea en la piel de Albafica como otros aprenden oraciones o condenas.

Más tarde, cuando apenas le quedaban energías, el pisciano apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su compañero y éste le acarició el cabello durante un largo silencio, admitiendo cada segundo que le había echado de menos.

Sólo hasta que el aliento del alba acarició la ventana, los encontró aferrados el uno al otro, compartiendo el calor mutuo que tanto habían extrañado. Nunca en su vida habían hablado tanto en su momento de intimidad, como incluso post a él. Parecían apresurar cada cosa, como si el tiempo se les acabase y no querían perderse ni un momento del otro.

Al final, Albafica se había dormido después de otra plática de risas, y miradas asesinas sólo para no perder la costumbre del pilar que sostenía su relación. Sin embargo, a diferencia del santo de Piscis, Manigoldo no pegó un ojo en ningún momento. Sólo se mantuvo observando como dormía junto a él. Escuchándolo respirar, reconociendo como trabajaban esos pulmones cuando conciliaban un sueño profundo que se le había negado por tanto tiempo.

Se quedó a su lado, dudando si despertarlo para pedirle perdón o simplemente besarlo. Decirle que le escuchó cada noche cuando le llamaba, cuando le pedía que regresara, que tenía un lugar en dónde residir su alma y que alguien le estaba esperando. Él había luchado incansablemente tratando de alcanzar esa voz en aquel estómago de oscuridad que lo había devorado, y cuando finalmente había llegado hasta él; se encontró totalmente solo y había salido a buscarlo.

Que se haya entretenido en el camino era otro tema, pero sus intenciones bastaron para hacer sonreír a su compañero que le besó hasta que sus labios gritaron clemencia. Se habían acariciado la tela de piel de sus comisuras con tanta pasión contenida en cada poro de su ser, en cada abertura que ocultaba un sentimiento distinto tras las garras del mismo orgullo.

No podía sacar de su cabeza esas palabras labradas de afecto cuando Albafica le dijo cuánto le amaba y él le respondió de la misma manera pueril y apasionada como su tierra. Esa noche se le había sentado en la pelvis y había sido su compañero de armas quien le desnudó su parte baja y a sí mismo. Se rieron un par de veces por la falta de experiencia de Albafica al ser el promotor de ese acto, pero a él no le molestó en ningún ámbito posible.

Se inclinó hasta ese rostro de plata, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

—Ya no habrán más despedidas, Alba-chan —aseguró—. Ya no habrá más finales. Sólo habrá inicios.

Se recostó al fin a su lado, y lo atrajo hasta él para también perseguir las huellas del dios del sueño. Sin saber, que la aceptación, era la última prueba de Athena para seguir caminando en el sendero de la vida. Debían sanar, para poder continuar. Y Albafica lo verificó cuando despertó al sentir una caricia celestial en su cabeza, obligándolo a abrir los ojos para toparse con la imagen de la diosa que una vez fue su patrona.

—Diosa Athena… —Se incorporó al momento, casi como un resorte al descubrir la desnudez de ambos apresurando a cubrirla.

No obstante, la diosa de la guerra le sonrió tenuemente y empezó a desvanecerse en brillos dorados.

— _Sigan avanzado, mis caballeros. Gracias por su lealtad infinita, éste es mi pago. La guerra santa, finalmente, ha terminado._

Esas luciérnagas doradas consumieron todo el antro hasta que una luz cegadora noqueó la vista del santo doce. Cuando su visión volvió a ajustarse a la penumbra del recinto, escaneó el lugar sin coincidir con la mirada dulce de su deidad.

Sonrió entrecerrando los ojos. Sí, agradecía estar vivo.

—Gracias a usted —dijo después de un silencio, echando un vistazo a su compañero que yacía casi en coma a su lado, con la boca abierta dejando entrever como un hilo de saliva se asomaba por la mandíbula.

Pero el desconcierto vino a él, cuando Manigoldo se removió balbuceando incoherencias, y se percató de algo extraño bajo las sábanas. Quitándola de un tirón, y despertando a su compañero del tiro quien le soltó una maldición; ambos coincidieron en la sorpresa cuando sus ojos recayeron en la parte baja del santo.

Se miraron, luego volvieron la vista hasta la presa que los capturó. Y fue Manigoldo quien salió del cubículo del letargo para empezar a mover sus articulaciones.

—Mierda… —murmuró el antiguo santo de cáncer, alzando su extremidad—. ¡Mira, Alba-chan, me creció la pierna!

—Sí… —susurró sin creerlo alzando una ceja, desconcertado a mil millas.

"Como si fuese una especie de planta", relampagueó en la mente del caballero. Necesitó parpadear un par de veces, para poder hilar el propósito de la visita de Athena.

 _Pago por su lealtad._

Su semblante se suavizó al recodarlo, y realmente no se arrepentía de nada en toda su vida. Pero no pudo pensar más cuando esa risa escandalosa, altisonante y ofensas al buen diccionario de "caballeros" de su compañero, le ensordeció los oídos.

—¡¿No puedes quedarte un minuto callado, mientras intento pensar?! —Y le asestó una patada que lo arrojó fuera del lecho.

—¡Hijo de…! —E ignoró todos los demás insultos, cuando se dejó caer en la almohada con una sonrisa en su rostro, tapándoselo. Sí…, todo había valido la pena—. ¿De qué coño te ríes? —añadió Manigoldo asomándose a la cama.

Ladeó la cabeza cuando esa pregunta le llegó al oído. Y sólo le abrió las piernas al italiano en señal que se colara entre ellas. Observando el terreno abierto, Manigoldo dudó un momento ante la vergüenza perdida.

—No me envenenarás, ¿verdad? —Gateó hasta él, y le se posicionó encima—. Aunque…, no importa. Lo hiciste mucho en el pasado —Se rió entre dientes cuando dejó caer todo su peso sobre su cuerpo.

—Lo volvería hacer en este momento.

—No si lo evito —Le sonrió y le besó nuevamente, siendo correspondido por Albafica que le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Por primera vez, el santo sonrió maliciosamente, buscándole los labios y ocultando el rostro del frente con las cortinas de su cabello cuando giraron en la cama.

Obviamente por nunca ser espectador de esa nueva provocación, Manigoldo no se ahorró la sorpresa, pero no se permitió desaprovechar esa oportunidad para cuando le abordó la boca, volviendo a amarse como sólo ellos sabían hacerlo; esta vez sin restricciones, barreras y limitaciones.

Ahora, volverían a escribir un camino sólo para ellos. Superando sus secuelas de guerra, para seguir escalando en la pendiente de sus vidas. Al fin, la lucha había acabado, llegaron a la cima: Juntos, por fin.

La guerra santa, en definitiva, había acabado.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Notas finales: Angst. Angst y coloqué un poco de humor porque amo a Mani jaja. Realmente quise escribir este proyecto desde hace mucho y bueno, aquí está. Gracias a aquellos lectores que se toman la molestia en leerme, reciban mi buen agradecimiento. No me culpen, eso me pasa por leer Carlos Ruiz x'D crédito a su angst.

Aclaraciones: Dos cosas del manga tomé para este fic. **Alerta de Spoiler.**

Uno, como al final Athena regresó a los santos que estaban en el barco cuando fueron a Lost canvas (Yato, Yuzuriha…, etc), ella los envió nuevamente a la tierra cuando fue a enfrentarse a Hades, pero sin cosmos alguno para que viviesen vidas tranquilas a partir de ahí. Muestra que Yato x Yuzu es canon jaja.

Y dos, que en el gaiden de Shion, Athena regresa a la tierra para devolver la armadura junto con Temma (Momento épico ;w;), para enfrentarse por última vez a Kairos.

Con esas dos cosas hilé este lienzo para esta parejilla. Reviviendo a esos niños sin cosmos, y con el regreso final de Athena, para que sanara sus heridas a sus caballeros. Nunca especifiqué cuánto tiempo pasó, pero que nuestros nenes fueron revividos dos años después de la reconstrucción del santuario. Ya que Shion luce más maduro para ese entonces, pero no tanto como luce en el gaiden de Hasgard donde pasaron 6 años. Así que podemos decir que entre ese rango, e nuestro Albafica tenía sus 25 añitos y Manigoldo 27 :3.

En otras noticias, _Noche de Tragos_ sigue avanzando letra por letra x'D Tengo 1k+ palabras escrito y eso definitivamente es buen tiempo, ¿no creen?

Y para concluir, quisiera darle la bienvenida a mis nuevas lectoras, **_Aranza Leonhardt Aguirre_** Gracias por elegirme (¿?) jaja y espero que tengas buenas masetas para cuando las raíces te salgan con mis tardanzas en actualizaciones, ¡pero siempre las tendrán ;w;!

Creo que dije todo, así que, me despido –cordial reverencia–, gracias por sus aplausos y rosas pirañas, han sido todo un honor recibirlas.

 **Se cierra el telón.**


End file.
